


Waiting

by shinso



Series: SASO 2017 fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: Some kinda fantasy AU...?





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt! http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13093189#cmt13093189

The forest is a comfortable place to be; Kuroo likes watching the nixes in the river from his place on a rock close to the water. He likes listening to the tree spirits and nymphs whispering and giggling amongst themselves. He enjoys the pure and natural energy from the plants around his place. 

He doesn't mind waiting, not here. Even though he doesn't remember how long it's been since he's come to the forest nor what exactly he's waiting for... 

He knows that whatever he's waiting for will eventually occur, though; or, if it's a person, they'll surely pass by. It's the only thing he knows for sure. And until then, he's patient. He won't move anywhere far from the rock, won't leave this place. No matter what happens, he'll stay here.

"You're still here!" Bokuto, a friendly owl yokai says, each time it passes by. Kuroo likes that yokai, it's nice to talk to and have fun with. Time passes a little more quickly together, but the yokai can never stay in one place for too long, so it's always gone before long. Kenma also visits sometimes; he's a shapeshifter who happens to like taking the shape of a cat. He doesn't talk much, but he spends time with Kuroo regardless. Kenma curls up next to him for a nap, or just sits back-to-back with Kuroo and listens to one of the nixes he knows very well, apparently. People come and go, Kuroo is still there. On the rock near the river, waiting. Hikers pass sometimes, he messes with them, gives them the wrong directions if he's asked. Chuckles to himself as he does so. 

Nothing happens, nothing out of the ordinary, and spring slowly comes to an end. It gets hotter, so Kuroo often just lays down, flat on his back across the rock and stares at the cloudless sky. He sleeps a lot. Drinks a lot of water, to which the nixes complain, try to drag him into the stream and almost succeed one time. But nothing else out the ordinary happens, not in summer. 

His waiting continues into fall, when leaves drop around him and the temperatures decrease gradually. The sun sets earlier and Kuroo gets to see dragonflies. They settle on his rock if he's perfectly still, enjoying the last bit of summer heat radiating of the stone. Lev and Yaku spend a night at his rock, filling Kuroo in on their plans for the winter; they're wandering through the forest looking for a warmer place to spend the winter at. Both of them are long gone when Kuroo wakes up the next morning. It's particularly cold that day, Kuroo hides in the niche at the side of his rock and wraps himself in a blanket, hoping that it won't rain.

Which it does, later that afternoon. It rains, heavily. So much that one can't see very far through the curtain of raindrops falling. And it gets even colder; it's probably less than ten degrees for the first time since last winter. Kuroo hates it. He can't even make a small fire like this... 

All he can do is wait, listen to the rain and praying for it to go away soon. Shivering, too, but he can't control that. At least it smells nice; the scent of the rain, that is. Especially in forest. 

Though it's different right now; something else is out there, some stench. It's not the nixes playing in the rain or the tree spirits celebrating the downpour... it's sickening, metallic. 

It's blood. And not just any blood... It's the blood of a feathered beast. Those aren't too rare, but they're usually peaceful and don't have enemies in this forest. And, most of all, they don't walk; they fly. This one's walking, dragging its feet through the rain. Kuroo can hear it approach.

And, for a reason unknown to himself -- an unconscious urge, a reflex or something? -- he runs. Runs straight towards the harpy, his rock long forgotten. Because this, he realizes more and more with each hasty step, is who he's waited for. This is... who is it... 

"Tsukki!" he yells, only half aware of his own actions at the moment. It doesn't matter; this is... Tsukki...

"Kuroo." Tsukki greets. Or wait, his name's actually Tsukishima... Kuroo remembers everything vividly when he lays eyes on Tsukishima, when their gazes meet and when they hug each other. Memories flood his mind; memories of a contract, Tsukishima's pushed on him, of him willingly letting Tsukishima take some of his memories, of agreeing to wait here on this rock and letting Tsukishima take care of a business only he knows of. Memories of Tsukki, of Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo's soulmate. Everything makes sense, now. Kuroo still trusts Tsukishima blindly, just like he did back then. Would still do anything and more for him.

Kuroo wants to know what happened, how Tsukki got all these wounds, but he leaves it be, for now. He mutters small words of his mother tongue, holds Tsukishima a little tighter and begins healing him up right away. Tsukishima doesn't move much, but he leans against Kuroo, closes his eyes and enjoys the warm feeling of getting patched up. Of being close to Kuroo again after three years, of his business finally being over...

Even though he could block the rain with his wings, could easily shelter both of them from it, Tsukishima doesn't. He likes things this way. He likes kissing in the rain; which they do. They steal small kisses between forehead touches and meaningful gazes. He enjoys not talking, but listening to the nymphs, the nixes and spirits whispering around them, maybe about them. It's good to be home, finally.


End file.
